


Кот, чулок и рыжая бестия

by Die_Glocke



Series: О котах и чулках [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой соседка Паши Чехова разбрасывает по квартире чулки, кот Паши Чехова проявляет к ним нездоровый интерес, а у самого Паши Чехова в результате налаживается личная жизнь. Modern!AU (действие происходит в наше время в Нью-Йорке).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот, чулок и рыжая бестия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Star Trek Reverse 2" фест на дайри-сообществе Archive ST на заявку _Блейн_Моно_ "Во всем виноват кот": http://savepic.org/3421835.htm

Самым важным мужчиной в жизни Паши Чехова был Василий Степанович Фурсов.

Паша встретил его возле одной из столовых на территории кампуса. Будущий Василий Степанович жалобно мяукал и пытался тыкаться в ноги проходившим мимо студентам, которые на рыжий комочек меха не обращали ни малейшего внимания. Паша долго стоял над котенком, что-то прикидывая, потом завернул его в куртку и отнес домой, надеясь, что соседка по квартире не вышвырнет ни кота, ни его самого. Так студент-физик Паша Чехов совершил первый в жизни импульсивный и необдуманный поступок.

Котенка он решил назвать Лев Ландау (из сентиментальных соображений — среди физиков, знаете ли, тоже встречаются лирики). Но когда Паша во время очередного разговора по скайпу показал котенка маме, та рассмеялась и заявила:

— Ну какой же он Лев? Он же типичный Васька.

С того момента котенка стали звать Василием Степановичем Фурсовым* (для друзей — просто Васькой).

*советский и российский физик, доктор физико-математических наук, заслуженный профессор МГУ

Самой важной женщиной в жизни Паши Чехова (после мамы, конечно) была Марго.

Паша встретил ее через три месяца после того, как в его жизни появился Василий Степанович. В тот день он сидел в библиотеке, рисуя каракули прямо в конспекте, и думал совсем не о физике, а о том, где бы найти нового соседа или соседку по квартире (старая соседка не вышвырнула ни кота, ни Пашу, зато через два с половиной месяца переехала к бойфренду).

Она влетела в библиотеку рыжим вихрем и рухнула на соседний стул.

— Плохой день? — сочувственно спросил Паша.

— Не то слово.

— И что стряслось?

— Тебе правда интересно, или ты это из вежливости?

— И то, и другое.

В течение следующих пятнадцати минут Паша узнал, что рыжий вихрь зовут Марго («Вообще-то Маргарита, но не хочу, чтобы люди подумали, будто родители назвали меня в честь коктейля, хотя так и есть»), что она тоже учится на первом курсе, и что ее соседка по комнате в общежитии постоянно водит парней, поэтому Марго приходится ошиваться где попало, так как склонности к вуайеризму у нее нет (а даже если бы была, вряд ли там есть на что посмотреть).

Когда Марго начала вслух размышлять о том, как хорошо было бы с кем-нибудь напополам снять квартиру и навсегда распрощаться с общежитием, Паша внезапно перебил ее вопросом:

— Как ты относишься к кошкам?

— Эм-м-м… Хорошо? — предположила Марго.

— У меня есть свободная спальня, кот и половина арендной платы, которую кто-то должен платить. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы стать моей соседкой по квартире?

Так студент-физик Паша Чехов совершил второй в жизни импульсивный и необдуманный поступок, и в их с Василием Степановичем жизни появилась Марго.

Они быстро привыкли друг к другу; через месяц Паше казалось, что они так жили всегда — втроем. Марго училась, подрабатывала в кофейне и бегала на свидания. Паша учился, подрабатывал в библиотеке и убеждал себя, что личная жизнь может подождать до окончания колледжа. Паша воспитывал кота и с пиететом называл его по имени-отчеству. Марго баловала кота и называла его то Базиль, то Бэзил, то Базилио, отказываясь учиться выговаривать полное имя. Коту было все равно, как его называют, потому что охотнее всего он откликался на слово «еда».

Когда Паша приходил с занятий, его всегда встречал у двери Василий Степанович и никогда — Марго. Поэтому, обнаружив в коридоре взъерошенную и расстроенную соседку в одном чулке и не обнаружив кота, Паша понял, что что-то не так.

— Где Василий Степанович и что у тебя случилось? — поинтересовался он.

— Спасибо за такую постановку вопроса, теперь я окончательно убедилась в том, что благосостояние твоего кота для тебя важнее благосостояния твоей соседки и лучшей подруги, — надулась Марго. — Базиль спит, а я потеряла свой счастливый чулок, поэтому сегодняшнее свидание под угрозой срыва.

— Во-первых, он не мой кот, а наш. Помнится, ты мне как-то сказала, что не против его усыновить, и на каждом приеме спрашиваешь доктора Крашер, как здоровье твоей деточки, — невозмутимо ответил Паша, снимая куртку и вешая ее на крючок. — Во-вторых, ты свои чулки теряешь постоянно, а Василий Степанович в это время суток никогда не спит, а пытается увеличить степень энтропии в отдельно взятой квартире.

— А я тебе говорю, что он спит, — упрямо стояла на своем Марго. — В своей корзинке… гнезде… или как там называется та хрень, которую ты ему купил?

— Лежанка, — машинально ответил Паша, проходя в гостиную, и добавил: — Он же ее терпеть не может.

— Значит, полюбил наконец-то. Я бы на твоем месте радовалась, что деньги не пропадают.

Марго гордо прошествовала вслед за Пашей в гостиную. Ее сосед по квартире стоял на коленях у лежанки, на которой свернулся клубком Василий Степанович, и рассеянно почесывал питомца за ухом.

— И все-таки мне кажется, с ним что-то не так, — сказал Паша обеспокоенно. — Он себя никогда так не ведет. Василий Степанович, а, Василий Степанович? Как вы себя чувствуете?

Он взял кота на руки, прижал к груди и уже собрался подниматься с колен, когда заметил на лежанке какую-то странную тряпочку.

— Марго, подойди-ка сюда, пожалуйста, — сказал Паша тем самым преувеличенно спокойным голосом, который обычно означает затишье перед бурей.

— Что там такое?

— По-моему, я нашел твой чулок. Точнее, часть того, что когда-то было твоим чулком.

— О господи! — Марго рухнула на колени рядом с Пашей. — Он что, съел мой счастливый чулок?

— Боюсь, что так. Я же просил тебя не разбрасывать одежду по всей квартире!

— Боже мой, боже мой, — запричитала Марго, — ничего в этом доме нельзя оставить на виду, найдут, съедят и не извинятся. Базилио, ну в кого ты такой дурачок, а? Ничего, я сейчас принесу переноску, и мы с тобой поедем в ветеринарную клинику. Или заберу тебя у твоего непутевого хозяина, а он принесет переноску, и мы втроем поедем в ветеринарную клинику. Или… Паша, как ты думаешь, сколько будет стоить вызов ветеринара на дом? Можем мы себе это позволить, чтобы не пришлось брать дополнительные смены на работе?

— Марго, помолчи, пожалуйста, хоть секундочку, — взмолился Паша. — Дай мне хоть слово вставить. Давай так. Ты сейчас принесешь переноску, я повезу Василия Степановича в ветеринарную клинику, а ты пойдешь на свое свидание.

— Но…

— Никаких «но». От нас двоих в клинике толку все равно не будет. Иди, веселись.

— Ты уверен? — нерешительно спросила Марго.

— Уверен.

— Паша, ты лучший!

Марго смачно чмокнула Пашу в щеку и побежала за переноской.

— Я святой, — крикнул Паша ей вслед, прижимая к груди Василия Степановича и укачивая его, как грудного ребенка. — Но ты все равно оплатишь счет! И перестанешь разбрасывать свои чулки! И другую одежду! И извинишься перед Василием Степановичем! И в подробностях расскажешь про свидание!

— Все, что захочешь, дорогой, — с чувством произнесла Марго, ставя переноску на пол рядом с Пашей. — А от тебя я жду подробных отчетов о состоянии Базиля. Минимум одно сообщение каждые четверть часа. И звонок, как только выйдешь из клиники.

— Договорились, — ответил Паша, осторожно укладывая кота в переноску. — И не говори парню, с которым идешь на свидание, что опоздала, потому что твой счастливый чулок сожрал кот.

Доктор Леонард Маккой никогда не думал, что развод заставит его сменить одновременно работу и место жительства. Честно говоря, он и о разводе-то никогда не думал, так что расставание с женой у него случилось очень внезапно и не очень красиво. Точнее, совсем некрасиво.

Их с Мириам всегда объединяли скорее научные и деловые интересы, чем романтические. Поженившись практически сразу после окончания колледжа, они решили не заводить детей — по крайней мере, первое время — зато открыли ветеринарную клинику. Леонард был прекрасным врачом, Мириам — отличным администратором, и клиника процветала, пока не… Во многих, казалось бы, счастливых историях есть какое-нибудь «пока не».

Оказалось, что в жизни Мириам все-таки есть место романтическому интересу, вот только им оказался не ее муж, а некий юрист. Его с Мириам стараниями доктор Маккой обнаружил себя без жены, работы, дома и перспектив на будущее. Неудивительно, что он согласился на первое же предложение работы. Его подруга по колледжу Беверли собиралась в декретный отпуск и искала себе замену. Так Леонард Маккой переехал из Атланты в Нью-Йорк и начал работать в небольшой ветеринарной клинике, оказавшейся скромнее даже их с Мириам семейного предприятия.

Честно говоря, работа в Нью-Йорке не особенно отличалась от работы в Атланте (за исключением того, что теперь доктор Маккой работал на кого-то, а не на самого себя). Были простые и сложные случаи, покладистые и агрессивные пациенты, заботливые и безразличные хозяева. Были спокойные дни, а были такие, в которые Леонард едва успевал присесть, чтобы перевести дух. Но самыми нелюбимыми были дни, когда на не прекращающийся поток посетителей не приходилось ни одного серьезного случая.

В один из таких дней к нему пришли с парой хомячков, которые отказывались размножаться («Потому что они оба мальчики. Следующий!»), умиравшей от тоски канарейкой («Она просто линяет, с канарейками такое случается. Следующий!») и впавшим в депрессию ежиком («Он не в депрессии, он просто ведет ночной образ жизни. Следующий!»). Под конец смены, когда доктор уже был готов взвыть от глупых вопросов и нелепых заблуждений («Сейчас что, биологию в школах совсем не учат?»), в кабинет бочком протиснулся слегка перепуганный кудрявый паренек с переноской, из которой был извлечен большой рыжий кот.

Через пять минут благодаря щебетанию доставшейся ему в наследство от Беверли ассистентки Кристины (и частично благодаря карточке, которую Кристина подсунула ему под нос) доктор Маккой узнал, что паренька зовут Павел Чехов, «но друзья называют его Паша», а кота зовут Василий Степанович Фурсов, но «вы можете называть его Базиль», что Паша Чехов изучает физику в Нью-Йоркском университете, а Василий Степанович — неуч и нахлебник. Вот только на что жалуются Павел с Василием Степановичем, доктор Маккой так и не узнал, поэтому решил задать вопрос в лоб.

— А на что вы, собственно, жалуетесь? — деловито поинтересовался он, не поднимая глаз от карточки.

— Василий съел чулок, — ответил Паша.

Доктор все-таки оторвался от карточки, чтобы удивленно посмотреть на Пашу, слегка приподняв бровь.

— Ваш чулок? — осторожно переспросил Маккой.

— Наш чулок, — закивал Паша.

— Ваш чулок, — все так же осторожно повторил доктор. Паша вроде не был похож на человека, который носит чулки, но мало ли? В тихом омуте, как говорится… Интересно, насколько непрофессионально представлять посетителя в чулках?

— То есть, не то чтобы это было важно, — поспешил добавить Маккой. — Я никого не осуждаю. За чулки.

Кристина хихикнула, а Паша густо покраснел.

— Наш — это меня и моей соседки, — попытался объяснить Паша, но вышло плохо. — То есть, просто моей соседки. Чулок моей соседки. Я живу с девушкой, которая любит разбрасывать чулки. Но в остальном она отличная. Точнее, я просто снимаю с ней квартиру, а живем мы каждый сам по себе. А я слишком много болтаю, да?

— Есть такое дело, — пробурчал доктор Маккой, но не раздраженно, а вполне добродушно. — Откуда вы знаете, что Василий его съел?

— Ну… я нашел кусок чулка на его лежанке. И еще он спал днем, хотя обычно не спит. Это как-то подозрительно.

— Еще что-нибудь? Рвота? Потеря аппетита? — деловито поинтересовался доктор.

— Нет, — покачал головой Паша. — Это хорошо? Или плохо?

— Пока не могу сказать. Сначала нужно сделать ему рентген с барием. Это не опасно, сульфат бария нетоксичен, он нужен…

— Как рентгеноконтрастный препарат, я знаю, — перебил Паша. — Без него чулок на рентгене не увидишь. Что будет, если окажется, что Василий его все-таки съел? Будете резать?

Доктор скривился.

— Ну у вас и выражения. Резать никто никого не будет. Оперировать, возможно, придется, — Маккой с нажимом произнес слово «оперировать», — но если он все еще в желудке, есть шанс вытащить с помощью эндоскопа. А может вообще сам выйти. Когда-нибудь.

— Что значит «когда-нибудь»? — взвился Паша. — Вы думаете, я буду просто так сидеть и ждать, пока из него выйдет чулок?

— В ближайший час вы будете просто так сидеть и ждать, пока я сделаю ему рентген, — отрезал Маккой. — Кристина, дайте ему какой-нибудь журнал, пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, не нужно, — гордо отказался Паша. — У меня есть «Курс теоретической физики Ландау и Лифшица».

— Весь? — удивился доктор.

— Весь, — кивнул Паша. — И не говорите, что никогда не слышали об электронных книгах.

Доктор Маккой неопределенно повел плечом, от ответа воздержался и, подхватив кота, скрылся в рентген-кабинете. А Паша, прежде чем погрузиться в чтение, выудил из кармана телефон и отправил Марго обещанный отчет:

«Кот жив, понесли на рентген. У нас новый доктор. Подробности вечером».

— Кажется, я ему понравился, — провозгласил Маккой, вынося Василия из рентген-кабинета. Кот, зажмурившись, терся мордой о халат доктора и выглядел абсолютно счастливым.

— Не льстите себе, это, скорее всего, на него так барий подействовал, — с напускным безразличием в голосе ответил Чехов, почувствовавший укол ревности.

— Скорее всего, на него так отсутствие чулка подействовало, — улыбнулась Кристина, которая вышла из кабинета вслед за доктором, держа в руках снимок.

— Отсутствие чулка? — переспросил Паша. — Вы уверены?

— На снимке ничего нет, — ответил доктор Маккой. — Вариантов два: или чулка там и вправду нет, или его не видно.

— И что теперь делать?

— Вариантов, опять же, два. Можно сделать диагностическую операцию, можно ждать и наблюдать.

Паша на минуту призадумался, хотя думать, на самом деле, было не о чем: зачем класть кота под скальпель без крайней на то необходимости? Да и денег на операцию у них с Марго, честно говоря, не было.

— Будем ждать и наблюдать, — уверенно сказал Паша, протягивая руки — мол, давайте моего кота сюда, пока он в вас окончательно не влюбился.

— Я так и думал, — ответил доктор, передавая Василия хозяину. — Понаблюдайте за ним три дня, если ничего необычного не заметите — скорее всего, все с Василием будет в порядке. Но на осмотр все же придите потом, на всякий случай. А если вдруг с ним что-то будет не так, приходите сразу же. Или позвоните мне — Кристина, дайте, пожалуйста, Павлу мою визитку — и я сам приеду, как только смогу.

— Не уверен, что мы сможем оплатить вызов на дом, если вдруг что-то будет не так, — сказал Паша, укладывая разомлевшего Василия в переноску.

— Разберемся, — отмахнулся доктор. — Я лично думаю, что все с вашим котом будет прекрасно, и увидимся мы с вами через три дня, как договорились. Но визитку все-таки возьмите. Вдруг пригодится.

— Спасибо, доктор Маккой. До свидания.

Паша засунул протянутую Кристиной визитку в нагрудный карман рубашки, подхватил переноску и направился к выходу. Уже на пороге кабинета Маккой его окликнул:

— Поищите с вашей соседкой обрывки чулка по квартире и попробуйте сложить. Как паззл. Если сойдется — значит, все в порядке. Но на осмотр через три дня все равно приходите.

— Обязательно. Признайтесь, вам просто понравился мой кот.

— Вы меня раскусили. Советую застраховать его на случай похищения.

Выходя из здания клиники и отправляя Марго очередное сообщение («С котом все в порядке. Кажется, доктор дал мне свой номер телефона. P. S. Скоро буду дома, убедись, что за пределами твоей спальни нет голых мужчин»), Паша поймал себя на том, что улыбается, как идиот. С чего бы это?

— Ты должен пригласить его на свидание, — безапелляционно заявила Марго.

Она сидела по-турецки на диване в гостиной и ела мороженое прямо из объемного пластикового ведерка. По отсутствию голого (да черт с ним, хотя бы одетого) мужчины в квартире и наличию мороженого Паша понял, что ее сегодняшнее свидание оказалось менее удачным, чем его поход к ветеринару.

— Издеваешься?

— Нет. Должна же хоть у кого-то в этой квартире сложиться личная жизнь, правда, Базилио?

Василий не удостоил ее ответом, потому что сосредоточенно принюхивался к мороженому. Паша взял кота на руки и осторожно поставил на пол — до следующего похода к доктору Маккою с рационом Василия лучше было не экспериментировать.

— С чего ты вообще взяла, что мне могут нравиться мужчины? — поинтересовался Паша, запуская ложку в фисташковое Ben & Jerry’s.

— Дьявольская проницательность и богатый жизненный опыт, — ответила Марго, отпихивая Пашину ложку своей. — Честно говоря, мне все равно, какие гениталии ты предпочитаешь, но я вижу, что тебе нравится доктор Маккой, и я считаю, что ты должен пригласить его на свидание.

— Во-первых, это было очень грубо. Во-вторых, с чего ты вообще взяла, что ему могут нравиться мужчины?

— Он дал тебе свой номер телефона.

— Он врач, который заботится о своих пациентах.

— Он дал тебе свою личную визитку со своим личным номером телефона, — не сдавалась Марго. — Не думаю, что он раздает визитки направо и налево всем пациентам. Так что ему понравился либо Василий, либо ты, я ставлю на второе, потому что не готова делить кота ни с кем, кроме тебя.

— Я не буду ему звонить, — заупрямился Паша.

— Хорошо, не звони, — согласилась Марго, задумчиво ковыряя мороженое ложкой. Как-то слишком легко согласилась, поэтому Паша не стал отвечать, ожидая подвоха. Марго нарочито медленно, смакуя, съела несколько ложек мороженого, но потом решила не затягивать драматическую паузу и продолжила: — Пригласишь его на чашку кофе лично, когда придешь с Базилем на прием. Так будет даже лучше.

— А если он не пьет кофе?

— На чашку чая. На стаканчик замороженного йогурта. На бокал вина.

— Мне нет двадцати одного, — напомнил Паша.

— Ему есть, — спокойно ответила Марго.

— То есть я приглашу его на бокал вина, но с условием, что он будет его покупать?

— Дался тебе этот бокал вина! Пригласи его хоть куда-нибудь!

— Я подумаю... Маргарита.

— Паша, сколько тебе повторять, чтобы ты меня так не называл!

— Маргарита, сколько можно совать нос в мою личную жизнь?

— Было бы куда совать нос, — пробурчала Марго.

— Кстати, о совании носа в чужую личную жизнь. Как прошло свидание? — Паша решил воспользоваться возможностью и перевести тему.

— Пижама, мороженое... разве непонятно?

— В общих чертах, но я жажду подробностей.

— Расскажу, если ты мне пообещаешь пригласить доктора Маккоя на свидание.

— Ты все равно не удержишься и расскажешь рано или поздно, так что ничего обещать не буду. Но подумаю над твоим предложением.

— Ну ладно, слушай, — начала Марго, поставив ведерко с мороженым на кофейный столик. Паша устроился на диване поудобнее: судя по всему, слушать предстояло долго.

Доктор Маккой уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда, дав кому-нибудь свой номер, хватаются за телефон каждые пять минут, чтобы проверить, не пришло ли сообщение (даже если включено звуковое оповещение). Кроме того, он очень, очень занятой человек — после Василия на него внезапно обрушилась прямо-таки лавина пациентов. Поэтому те три дня, которые доктор отвел Паше для пристального наблюдения за котом, он практически не думал о рыжем пациенте и его кучерявом хозяине.

Нет, не совсем так. На самом деле, Паша и Василий Степанович были в его мыслях чуть ли не постоянно, но на всегда заднем плане, за результатами анализов, назначениями, правильной последовательностью действий при хирургических операциях и списком покупок к ужину. И с каждым днем кота в мыслях становилось все меньше (в конце концов, если бы с ним было что-то не так, Паша уже позвонил бы или приехал, правда ведь?), а его хозяина — все больше.

На четвертый день поток пациентов схлынул так же внезапно, как и начался, и первую половину дня Маккой провел за бумажной работой, изредка поглядывая на телефон, чтобы узнать, который час. Сидевшая рядом Кристина молча пододвинула поближе настольные часы, хитро улыбаясь, но Маккой от нее отмахнулся, пробурчав под нос что-то о том, что привык смотреть время на телефоне.

Паша явился после обеда, слегка запыхавшийся и растрепанный.

— Вы так спешили ко мне на прием? — не удержался Маккой.

— Я просто знаю, что у вас на сегодня еще две стерилизации запланировано, — переведя дух, пояснил Паша, — вот и хотел успеть до них. Чтобы самому не ждать и вас потом не задерживать. Но сначала застрял в университете, потом мы с Марго не могли найти переноску Василия и... вот. Но вроде все-таки успел?..

— Успели. Но откуда...

— Я позвонил администратору. Не хотел вас отвлекать.

— Вы бы не отвлекли. У меня сегодня был на редкость свободный день, — сказал Маккой, подразумевая «А могли бы позвонить и мне лично, я вам не просто так свою визитную карточку дал».

— Ну, я же этого не знал, — ответил Паша, доставая Василия Степановича из переноски.

Как и ожидал доктор Маккой (и надеялся Паша), кот был в добром здравии. Маккой внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что его это немного расстроило, потому что теперь у Паши не было повода задержаться в клинике подольше. Поморщившись, он мысленно пристыдил себя и бодро отрапортовал:

— Василий в полном порядке, можете за него не беспокоиться.

— Спасибо, доктор, — поблагодарил Паша. — Не буду вас больше задерживать, вас, наверное, ждут более важные пациенты. Но, может... — тут у него зазвонил телефон, и он, чертыхнувшись, полез в карман.

«Как Базиль? Все в порядке? P. S. В квартире голый мужчина, ты не мог бы не появляться дома еще пару часов? А лучше — до позднего вечера? С меня причитается!».

Страдальчески вздохнув, Паша отправил ответ («Василий в порядке, мы тебя ненавидим. Предохраняйтесь!») и спрятал телефон обратно в карман.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Маккой. Очевидно, недовольство Паши легко читалось на его лице.

— У Марго, судя по всему, наконец-то удачное свидание, и она попросила до позднего вечера в квартире не появляться. Так что мне теперь нужно где-то перекантоваться, а с ним, — Паша кивнул в сторону Василия, — меня вряд ли пустят в библиотеку или кофейню.

— Можете пока остаться здесь, — сказал Маккой после секундной паузы. — Я имею в виду, не прямо здесь, конечно. Не в кабинете. У нас есть что-то вроде комнаты отдыха для врачей, которые остаются на дежурство. Там есть диван и кофе-машина.

— А вам разве не запрещено пускать туда... ну... кого попало?

— Вы не «кто попало». Василий — мой пациент. И, пожалуй, я насчет него поспешил с выводами. Ему стоит побыть под наблюдением еще... — Маккой взглянул на лежащий на столе график приемов, потом на часы, — скажем, часа четыре. Тогда я буду точно уверен, что его жизнь и здоровье вне опасности.

— Ну, если это ваше профессиональное мнение, — рассмеялся Паша, подхватывая кота на руки. — Тогда ведите нас в вашу комнату отдыха!

Оставив прооперированных пациентов выходить из наркоза под чутким надзором Кристины, доктор Маккой решил наведаться в комнату отдыха, где увидел то, чего увидеть никак не ожидал. Паша, вместо того чтобы читать «Курс теоретической физики Ландау и Лифшица» или, скажем, играть в Angry Birds на телефоне, мирно спал на диване с котом в обнимку. Василий Степанович удобно устроился у Паши на груди и выражение морды имел совершенно не читаемое, чем напомнил Маккою сфинкса.

«Ему, наверное, неудобно», — подумал Маккой и попытался взять кота на руки, но тот вцепился когтями в пашину футболку и тихо, но злобно зашипел.

— Защищаешь? Ну-ну, — покачал головой доктор и оставил кота в покое.

Будить Пашу было как-то неловко, но смена Маккоя подходила к концу, а уйти, оставив посетителя спать на диване, он не мог. Немного подумав, он решил сделать кофе: даже если Паша кофе не пьет, аромат точно должен его разбудить.

К счастью, идея сработала: юноша пошевелился, сладко потянулся, и кот с недовольным видом мягко спрыгнул на пол.

— Кофе? — предложил Маккой.

— Черный, две ложки сахара, — зевнув, машинально ответил Паша, сел и протер кулаками глаза, чтобы проснуться окончательно. — Ой. Простите. Я не собирался тут засыпать, правда. Просто очень устал, а Василий меня всегда убаюкивает.

Маккой добродушно рассмеялся:

— Ничего страшного. Я, когда был студентом, иногда засыпал в самых неожиданных местах. Когда мы проходили практику на ферме, я лег подремать под деревом и проснулся от того, что меня облизывает лама.

— Фу, — скривился Паша.

— Тогда я пообещал себе, что не буду лечить животных крупнее собаки, и окончательно определился со специализацией, — улыбнулся доктор, передавая Паше дымящуюся чашку.

— Пожалуй, мне нужно найти эту ламу и поблагодарить ее, — пробормотал Паша, осторожно отхлебывая горячий кофе, и мгновенно покраснел, поняв, что сказал это вслух.

К счастью, доктор Маккой его не расслышал (или сделал вид, что не расслышал). Какое-то время они пили кофе в тишине. Сидевший на полу Василий переводил взгляд с одного на другого, а потом вдруг запрыгнул на колени к Маккою, едва не выбив у него из рук чашку с кофе.

— Вы ему и правда нравитесь, — удивленно заметил Паша.

— Животный магнетизм, ничего не могу с собой поделать, — самодовольно заявил Маккой, почесывая Василию загривок. — Очень помогает в профессиональной деятельности.

— Теорию Месмера признали антинаучной, — авторитетно сказал Паша.

— А вы зануда, — парировал доктор.

— А вы... А не пора ли вам домой? Ваша смена должна бы уже закончиться.

— Пора, — согласился Маккой. — А вам?

— И мне. Только если я сейчас приду домой, Марго меня убьет. Так что, наверное, пойду гулять с Василием по Центральному парку до закрытия. Хорошо, что я шлейку с собой прихватил.

— В Центральном парке продают мороженое, — рассеянно заметил Маккой.

— Вы любите мороженое?

— Все любят мороженое. Не против, если я к вам присоединюсь? Думаю, Василий пока не хочет со мной расставаться.

— Кто я такой, чтобы идти против Василия, — рассмеялся Паша. — Не против, конечно. Но учтите, вы угощаете меня мороженым.

— Почему это?

— Потому что это свидание. А на втором, так уж и быть, я вас чем-нибудь угощу.

— Только при одном условии. На нашем втором свидании с нами не будет кота.

— Думаю, это можно устроить.

Василий спрыгнул с колен доктора и с обиженным видом потрусил к переноске. Но, честно говоря, и Маккою, и Паше в тот момент было как-то не до него.

Наверное, большинство жителей Нью-Йорка скажет, что первое свидание в Центральном парке — это жуткое клише. Поэтому даже если ваше первое свидание было идеальным, но по какому-то недоразумению состоялось — увы! — в Центральном парке, вы обязаны придумать альтернативную историю вашего первого свидания, которую будете рассказывать вашим детям, внукам и всем, кто захочет ее услышать. Или провести это свидание так, чтобы Центральный парк отошел на второй план.

Паша и доктор Маккой решили пойти вторым путем. В конце концов, уже наличие рыжего кота со шлейкой, степенно следующего за парочкой с таким видом, будто это он их выгуливает, а не они его, уже намекает на то, что свидание не совсем обычное, пусть и проходит в одном из самых банальных мест Нью-Йорка.

Вначале Маккой попытался угадать, какое у Паши любимое мороженое, и купил ему фисташковое. Паша попытку оценил, но строго заметил, что фисташковое — любимое мороженое Марго, а лично он предпочитает замороженный йогурт со вкусом банана и арахисового масла. Однако фисташковое мороженое он все равно съел, чтобы не пропадало («Василий, убери отсюда свой любопытный нос! Не для тебя мороженое покупали!»).

Потом Паша предложил сходить в зоопарк Центрального парка, потому что там есть ламы. Маккой пытался его убедить, что с котом их в зоопарк не пустят («А вдруг он нападет на кого-то из обитателей зоопарка? Нет, я ничего не путаю, я именно так и хотел сказать, кто же в здравом уме на него напасть попытается?»), но спасли его не логические аргументы, а тот факт, что зоопарк закрывается в пять часов вечера.

В отместку Маккой начал делиться случаями из своей медицинской практики (далеко не все из которых были такими же безобидными и бескровными, как случай с ламой), а Паша в ответ решил посвятить его в тонкости квантовой физики, которые первокурснику, вообще-то, знать несколько рановато. И если вы думаете, что на этом моменте они решили заткнуть друг другу рот поцелуями, вы ошибаетесь: Паша на десятой минуте беседы открыл в себе страсть к мрачноватому медицинскому юмору, а доктор убедил себя, что начал что-то понимать в квантовой физике.

Они настолько увлеклись разговором, что не заметили, как стемнело, и опомнились лишь тогда, когда из невесть откуда взявшихся туч хлынул проливной дождь. И только когда они укрылись под раскидистым деревом и спрятали Василия в переноску, чтобы тот не промок («Я, конечно, смогу вылечить твоего кота в случае чего, но лучше пусть он не заболевает») — вот только тогда наступило время поцелуев. И первое свидание снова скатилось в жуткое клише, ведь что может быть банальнее поцелуев под проливным дождем, который перестаешь замечать уже через минуту?

Когда после долгого прощания Паша наконец-то вернулся домой (в половину второго ночи, промокший насквозь, с распухшими от поцелуев губами и слегка ошалевшим видом), одетая в пижаму Марго сидела на диване в гостиной и ела мороженое прямо из ведерка.

— Что, голый мужчина не оправдал твоих ожиданий? — сочувственно спросил Паша.

— Не было никакого голого мужчины, — призналась Марго. — Мне просто нужно было не дать тебе вернуться в квартиру, чтобы вы с доктором оправдали мои ожидания. Я ведь говорила — должна же хоть у кого-то в этой квартире сложиться личная жизнь.

— Маргарита, — вздохнул Паша, — я сейчас очень хочу тебя убить, но я для этого слишком устал и слишком счастлив. Ты не против, если мы отложим это до завтра?

— Только за. Я еще мороженое не доела и не выбила из тебя все подробности. Иди спать, Дон Жуан, — хихикнула Марго и отсалютовала ложкой.

Паша кивнул и поковылял в сторону спальни.

— И учти, — крикнула Марго вдогонку, — я хочу с ним познакомиться.

— Как-нибудь потом, — буркнул Паша, не оборачиваясь. — Боюсь спугнуть.

Он не знал, что Маккой уже морально подготовился к знакомству с Марго и даже собрался купить ей в подарок пару чулок. В знак благодарности.


End file.
